


Early Mornings

by fluffybunho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybunho/pseuds/fluffybunho
Summary: Wonho was laying on his back, letting out soft puffs of air with each rise and fall of his chest; illuminated by the slowly rising sun peeking through a crack in the curtains, the sheets slightly draping off of him, exposing a bare chest and leg. Exposed and teasing, calling Kihyun over to be touched.





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sin_stories (from_those_fandoms)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_those_fandoms/gifts).



Wonho always looks so peaceful sleeping, Kihyun thought as he silently padded into the room wearing nothing but an oversized shirt, his thighs wet with lube; hands tugging at the bottom of his shirt as he made his way over to the bed. He could feel his plug press against his walls with each step, his tongue darting out and wetting his lips as he tried stifling the soft whimper that was being drawn out with each step. 

Wonho was laying on his back, letting out soft puffs of air with each rise and fall of his chest; illuminated by the slowly rising sun peeking through a crack in the curtains, the sheets slightly draping off of him, exposing a bare chest and leg. Exposed and teasing, calling Kihyun over to be touched. 

Kihyun crawled onto the bed, swinging his leg carefully over Wonho’s body as he straddled him, grinding down slightly, careful not to wake Wonho up; his lip catching between his teeth as he felt Wonho’s crotch press up against the plug, pushing it deeper. He could feel Wonho begin to harden under him, his length pressing against his bare skin with only the sheet separating them. Letting out a soft giggle he shifted slightly, pulling the rest of the sheet off of Wonho’s body, letting it fall to the floor and exposing his naked form. 

Sliding forward, Kihyun begins to grind back, letting Wonho’s cock run between his cheeks teasingly, feeling Wonho get harder underneath him the more he teased, enjoying the feeling of the plug shifting inside him, pressing at a new angle with each movement choking back moans every time it brushed near his prostate. Wonho let out a soft whine, shifting slightly in his sleep, his hips twitching as his body craved more. Kihyun was careful not to wake him, enjoying the way Wonho was pliant underneath him, unmoving and taking everything he was giving him. Leaning forward he reached behind him, his fingers still wet with the lube he used before to open himself up and gently dragged his fingers along Wonho’s cock, coating it as best he could before carefully pulling the plug out, biting his lip to stop the loud moan that almost escaped his lips as it came out with a soft pop. 

Tilting his hips upwards, he lined himself up, Wonho’s tip pressing against his entrance, rubbing against his hole before he slowly sank down, drawing out another moan from Wonho. His eyes twitched behind closed lids as he began to slowly wake, the sensation of Kihyun rubbing against him, coaxing him to wake up.

Wonho began to grind upwards, trying to seek pleasure of filling Kihyun’s hole, getting impatient as he felt Kihyun squeeze around his cock. His movements were sloppy as he struggled waking up, slipping in and out of consciousness, his eyes fluttering open and closed as he let Kihyun have his way. 

Rolling his hips, Kihyun began to bounce up and down, his back arching as he grinded down onto Wonho, taking all of Wonho in with each thrust of his ass. He looked down at Wonho’s groggy, unfocused eyes, grinning as he watching Wonho’s eyelids flutter, slowing down teasingly, leaving his thrusts shallow dragging a soft while of protest out of Wonho. Each drag of Kihyun’s ass against Wonho’s cock slowly began to wake him, his movements still sluggish as his reached up to grab Kihyun’s waist, trying to hold him down so he can thrust up, seeking the relief he craved. 

As Wonho began to wake he looked up at Kihyun with dazed eyes, admiring how his face contorted with pleasure, his jaw slack as he let small whimpers and moans with every movement. Blunt nails scraped against Wonho’s skin as Kihyun began to slow down as he watched him wake, their eyes locking, challenging each other. 

Gentle hands began to roam Kihyun’s skin, trailing against his calves, gently massaging the skin before working their way to Kihyun’s hips, gripping them tightly as he started to direct Kihyun’s movements, pulling him harder onto his cock, letting out small muffled whines that echoed Kihyun’s, both as needy as each other. Unable to hold back, Wonho began to thrust slowly into Kihyun, his arms shaking slightly as he moved Kihyun with his thrusts pulling out before slamming him back down. The more Kihyun got into the rhythm the more aggressive he got, his hips slamming back down with each roll of his hips, Wonho’s hands gripping his hips tightly guiding his every movement, his thrusts trying to match the pace, the previously grogginess gone as he continued to thrust deeply into Kihyun.

Letting out a soft grunt Wonho dug his fingers into Kihyun’s waist, pulling him upwards before pushing him onto his back, climbing over him as he thrusted back in. Kihyun wrapped his legs around Wonho, his heels digging into his back as he cried out his name, begging for more. Their moans only got louder as their pace picked back up, bouncing off the walls shamelessly, drowning out the sound of the birds chirping outside their window, or the sound of footsteps outside the door. 

Wonho froze, stopping halfway pulled out of Kihyun as he soon as he glanced up, his eyes widening as he saw Hyungwon standing at their doorway, his hands on his hips and a brow raised. Kihyun let out a loud needy whine as soon as the friction stopped, his legs tensing as he tried to pull Wonho back against him. Pouting he tilted his head back, a soft groan escaping his lips as he saw Hyungwon standing there. Wiggling his hips, he tried grinding back onto Wonho, trying to be subtle as his gaze locked with Hyungwon’s hoping he doesn’t notice, getting needier the more he pressed, ignoring the slight furrow of Hyungwon’s brow as he began to pressed back against Wonho’s unmoving form, demanding for more, gazing at Hyungwon for permission to keep going. 

Wonho could feel his composure slipping as he let out a breathy whine, his grip on Kihyun waist tightening, obedient as he silently begged to keep going, his cock throbbing inside of Kihyun as the pressure began to build. As Wonho waited, Kihyun began to grow impatient, too needy to care as he kept rolling his hips, a sly smile making its way to his face, his eyes hooded and mouth agape as soft whines and moans poured out from between his lips.

“Baby.” Hyungwon’s voice, which was still husky and rough from waking up, snapped in a pointed tone. Wonho and Kihyun both whine before Kihyun stopped his movement and fell limp. 

Kihyun’s hands were stretched out behind him towards Hyungwon as he walked towards the bed, Wonho’s grip loosening as he began to trail his hands over the soft expanse of skin under him, gently squishing the soft stomach laid out in front of him as he waited for Hyungwon. 

Standing over the edge of the bed, Hyungwon grabbed the base of Kihyun’s leaking dick tightly, “Don’t think you’re cumming anytime soon with that bratty behaviour.” Hyungwon couldn’t deny how much he loved making Kihyun so vocal, so needy, writhing under him as he begged for more. Gently, Hyungwon ran his other hand through Wonho’s hair, his thumb lightly brushing against the soft skin of Wonho’s cheek as he leant forward, gently pressing their lips together, Hyungwon’s tongue gently grazing against Wonho’s lips as he muttered softly. “Fuck him, hard.”

Obeying, Wonho pulled out slowly, his hands finding their way back to Kihyun’s hips before thrusting all the way, his moaning loud from the much-needed friction they both desperately craved, his hips pressing up against the plush skin of Kihyun’s ass. Hyungwon doesn’t remove his hand from Kihyun’s cock, teasing it gently as a reminder that he wasn’t cumming any time soon. Kihyun’s eyes began to water, hiccupping moans as he reached towards Hyungwon, his fingers wrapping around Hyungwon’s wrist, gently tugging it as a silent plea, whimpering as the movement gently tugged against his sensitive cock. 

“Please, I promise I’ll be good. I’ll be so good,” Kihyun babbled as Wonho began peppering kisses along his neck, gently sucking on the skin as Hyungwon kept teasing Kihyun.

Grinning playfully, Hyungwon eyed the discarded bottle of lube next to his lap, his tongue darting out and wetting his lips before reaching down and coating his fingers with the lube that was slowly leaking out of the uncapped bottle. Without warning he reached back and slowly began to slide his index finger into Wonho’s hole, gently thrusting it in and out, wasting no time to find his prostate, pressing and running his finger against it relentlessly, watching his babies fall apart under him. 

Wonho’s thrusts began to get slow from the over stimulation, his senses overloaded as each thrust grew sloppier, his fingers digging into Kihyun’s skin as he came, whining as Hyungwon kept thrusting his fingers in and out, continuing to tease him until Wonho slumped over Kihyun, his cock still buried inside his hole. Kihyun began to squirm as Wonho lay panting over him, his cock flushed red and aching as it lay pressed between his and Wonho’s stomach, he began to kick his legs out slightly as he tried pushing Wonho off. Hyungwon only chucked fondly at the sight before shifting to sit behind Wonho, his arms wrapping around his torso as he gently lifted him off and out of Kihyun, pressing gently to his shoulders as Wonho leant back against him, sated and boneless. 

Wonho watched Hyungwon’s arm snake around his stomach to place his palm on Kihyun’s thigh, gently rubbing and pinching the skin around his neglected cock. “Baby, can you help Kihyun cum? He has been good for you, hasn’t he?” Hyungwon said as he began peppering Wonho’s skin with kisses and gentle touches, letting him know how much of a good boy he was for both him and Kihyun. 

Nodding silently Wonho leaned forward, a pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Kihyun’s cock, precum painting his lips. 

“Good boy, now make Kihyun feel good.” Nodding, Wonho dipped his head, taking all of Kihyun into his mouth until he could feel Kihyun’s tip rubbing against the back of his throat. He made quick work of sucking him off, his head bobbing up and down, cheeks puffed out as he stuffed his mouth. Kihyun continued to get more and more vocal as Wonho sucked him, plump lips dragging against the sensitive skin, whilst his tongue ran against the vein on the underside of his cock bringing Kihyun to a blubbering mess, begging for more so he would finally reach his release. 

Kihyun came with a shout, his fingers gripping the sheets under him in his firsts, cumming into the back of Wonho’s throat before slumping back. Wonho pulled back from Kihyun’s cock, carefully, to try and lick off any cum before swallowing it, to make sure none split so there was less mess to clean later. Hyungwon could feel his cock strain against the material of his sweatpants at the sight that had unfolded in front of him, but that was something to deal with later. 

Turning back to Hyungwon, Wonho leans back into his lap followed by Kihyun who clung onto whatever he could, grabbing both Hyungwon and Wonho’s arms, trying to nestle in between them, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. Hyungwon let them sit for a moment, cuddled up to each other, eyes closed, as they came down from their high and slowly began to wake back up. Pressing kisses to both of their temples, Hyungwon slowly got up looking for towels to clean them up with, wetting them with warm water before carefully wiping them down, careful not to press hard against any sensitive skin. 

Wonho and Kihyun slowly got up off the soiled sheets and slowly made their way to the cupboard, giggling softly as they began pulling out clothes for each other, playfully posing. Kihyun sat Wonho on the bed as he helped him into a pair of boxers, stealing a kiss as he tugged them up, both smiling brightly as they finished getting changed, playfully pushing each other as they ran to the kitchen in search of breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Sin and I wrote this a while back (June???) in twitter DMs so I finally wrote out our notes into a fic. You can find their twitter @softbot_sin  
> please leaves comments and kudos i need constant validation 
> 
>  
> 
> find me on my twitter @[fluffybunho](https://twitter.com/fluffybunho)


End file.
